


Episode 4: Guardian

by fsdfsdfsd



Series: Challenge: Correct the AU as we go along [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: AU, Gen, Hanoi AU, Hanoi Shoichi, Hanoi Yusaku, I really need a Beta Reader, Implied Autistic Character, Introspection, Moral Ambiguity, Not Beta Read, Self-created challenge, Slight Ableism, Slight out of character, deliberate out of character as part of a writing exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fsdfsdfsd/pseuds/fsdfsdfsd
Summary: Shoichi considers the consequences of his chosen career path. The good and the bad.The one who he knows needs him, and the one who he fears might need him.





	Episode 4: Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter uses the theory that Revolver is Kusanagi's younger brother. It also uses the theory that Yusaku is autistic, and draws from some experiences I've had as someone on the spectrum and the way some well-meaning but biased people have treated me. Admittedly, this is a bit cynical in that regard.
> 
> I know I said none of these are required to be in the same universe, but this one was sort of written with Episode 3’s world in mind. Specifically, the briefly-touched on idea of also Kusanagi being an agent of Hanoi, as Yusaku's handler.
> 
> See End Notes if you want details on what I did to write it as though we'd only seen four episodes.

Still. There are days when Shoichi thinks he might be going down the wrong path.

Not for Yusaku- god knows the boy wants to achieve this goal as much as Shoichi himself. Sometimes he wonders about that, but Yusaku is always certain of his own path.

The boy says so himself- he understands the risks and he made his decision. Just because Yusaku doesn’t know the whole truth doesn’t mean he’s not capable of making decisions.

No, what worries Shoichi is the separation from his brother. Their positions keep them apart, what with Rev running the entire operation in place of the founder and Shoichi assigned to Yusaku, and he can’t help worrying about Rev. What’s he doing? Is he taking care of himself? Is Specter giving him enough time to mature?

He knows that this was the best option when he took it- the only option that let him keep in contact with his brother. Nobody with half a brain would let Shoichi be Rev’s watcher.

If push came to shove and Rev proved too dangerous, Shoichi would never be able to put him down.

More importantly, Shoichi knows that Rev isn’t dangerous like that- that he’d never lose control. And because of that, Shoichi knows he’d be blind to any warning signs if Rev was about to snap.

Better to handle Yusaku. Better for Yusaku, at least. Most people think he’s painfully stoic, but Shoichi’s learned to recognize all of the little flags that prove he isn’t. He knows that Yusaku doesn’t always smile when he’s happy, but sometimes he’ll fidget instead. He knows Yusaku’s methods of self-expression better than Yusaku himself.

Knows Yusaku better than Yusaku knows himself. Proud, pragmatic, driven Yusaku with too many thoughts and not enough friends.

The kid’s tougher than he looks, but not as strong as he thinks. Shoichi can work with that- he’s the only one who knows how to work with that. He makes suggestions instead of orders, points out flaws instead of prohibits, asks questions when nobody else would.

It’s fulfilling to be his handler- his caretaker. It’s just…

Sometimes Shoichi wonders if Specter does the same thing for Rev that Shoichi does for Yusaku. Sometimes he worries that his brother is being guided and directed without being loved.

**Author's Note:**

> When I discovered VRAINS, episode 5 was about to come out in just a few days. Before episode 5, I had a distinct impression that Shoichi sees Yusaku as an equal, ie an adult, more than a child. I realized that Kusanagi is an adult sending an orphan teenager out into life-or-death situations. It made me suspicious of him.
> 
> Episode 5 had one specific moment that made me think otherwise- that being the scene near the end where Kusanagi and Yusaku discuss their plans. Everything, from Kusanagi's posture, to what he says about recruiting Go, to his reactions to Yusaku turning away made me think "parent." I'm not nearly as suspicious of him as I was.
> 
> But, when writing this, I tried to re-capture my suspicions and distrust of this character that I had after seeing only four episodes. So here we are.


End file.
